Will I ever get you back?
by DisneyPrincess6
Summary: my take on what should of happened after the earthquake in Andre's horrible girl. Beck/Cat slightly at the beginning then it goes to how beck and jade get back together..so Beck/Jade. please read and review :D
1. Earthquakes can change everything

Everything seemed to be going wrong. She only wanted to do the simple task of dog-sitting for her mother's boss. Everything was going fine until Jade showed up. Now, Elvis's guitar, the window and the coffee table are broken. What will her mother's boss say when he finds out what happened.

Cat lay on the couch, hiding her face in her hands, sobbing silently while the others glance at one another with guilt plastered on their faces.

They all just stay where they are, still, unable to say or do anything while Cat cried. But in a flash of a second the room around them started to shake violently. Terrified Cat rose to her feet and looked around in search of a safe place to hide.

Moments later, she felt a pair of muscular arms fold around her waist and drag her to the door way. There she stood while the form behind her encases her, protecting her from any falling debris.

It wasn't until after the earthquake, when she turned around, that she realised that it was Beck who was protecting her. Cat smiled at him as her way of saying thank you. Beck smiled back, staring into her big brown eyes.

As she stared back at him, Cat couldn't help but think- Why is he staring at me like that? Does he feel the same as I do?

Little did they know, that while they were staring lovingly at each other, Jade, green with jealously, was watching their every move, hoping that nothing would come of their feelings, and Beck would come back to her.


	2. Your going on a date with who now?

_**Chapter 2 in my story..hope you guys enjoy.. I dont own anything other than the story line.. wish so badly that I owned Victorious...thats never gonna happen.**_

After a while, Jade couldn't take it anymore, she had to get them away from each other before something happens. Jade sat there silently for a few moments thinking. Should I use my scissors to threaten her away from Beck? No! Maybe that is a little harsh; Cat is an innocent little soul after all. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't seem to realise that Robbie was calling her name from behind her.

'Jade, Jade are you okay. You look a little down. Would a date with me cheer you up? I have coupons.' He said smiling like he was actually going to be successful.

But like always, Rex had to bring him down. 'I have told you before Robbie, no one is going to go on a date with a guy who collects coupons; even if they are for some restaurant nobody has ever heard of.'

After releasing herself from her thoughts, Jade turned round and looked at the boy and his 'puppet' arguing about coupons. Maybe she should take up Robbie's offer. It might make Beck jealous to see her with another guy even if it is... just Robbie.

'Okay Robbie, I'll go on a date with you.' She stated, loud enough so Beck could hear her.

'Oh I understand, girls dont usually g...wait I'm sorry did you just say yes?' Robbie said, a surprised expression lit up on his face.

Jade nodded, grinning at him. 'Yes Robbie, I did say yes, I think your funny, and charming, and I dont see why girl's dont like you, you're so sweet to everybody.' She said, again loud enough for Beck to hear. Jade felt slightly guilty leading Robbie on like this, but there has to be some downside to getting your ex boyfriend back right. If she truly wants him back, which she does, then she must do all she can, even if it means breaking another heart along the way.

Soon after they left the apartment, after explaining everything to Cat's mother's boss, who thankfully blamed the earthquake for the damages done to his possessions. Jade walked to her car hanging her head, wondering if she will ever get Beck back, she loved him so much; it shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces seeing him with other girls. She still meant to be his girl, the only girl he looked at, the only girl he would call at 3am asking if she was ok. Then, like always, her thoughts got interrupted, by none other than Beck Oliver.

_**Chapter 3 coming soon**_


	3. The real Jade West

_**Yey chapter 3..enjoy **_

'Hey Jade, wait up.' Beck shouted as he ran after her, his hair blowing in the wind.

She stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels to face him. 'What do you want Beck, I have to get home, dont want my father lashing out at me now do we? You know what he can be like.'

He finally reached her and rested his hands on her shoulders, looking intently into her eyes. 'Jade you promise you wouldn't talk about your father, but yes, I do know what he can be like, I just wanted to ask you a question.'

'Okay and your question is?' she said, her voice holding slight irritation. And when he didn't answer her straight away, she grew even more irritated. 'Come on Beck, I dont have all day, I need to get home.'

'Alright, I'm sorry, it's just that..I overheard you agreeing to go on a date with Robbie..I mean no offence to him; he's a great person..but...why did you say yes?' Beck stated. You could tell he was jealous, mainly by the look in his eyes.

Jade smirked, knowing she could have some fun with this. 'I said yes because I really like Robbie okay. Just face it Beck, I know you still have feelings for me, but I've moved on. I dont need you anymore.' She smiled to herself feeling as though she'd said the right thing, until she saw the look on Becks face. This instantly brought her 'happy' mood down. She began to feel very guilty for the pain she was causing him, but he broke her heart first, it's only fair for her to break his. She was angry with him and this was her way of telling him.

Beck sighed and hung his head in pure sorrow. 'I can't believe you said yes to Robbie.' Then he left. Struggling to keep the tears from falling, over the fact that his ex girlfriend was moving on.

Once Jade got home she noticed her father, drunk on the couch, as usual, watching some random TV game show that seemed pointless to Jade. But as long as her father was occupied, it kept her safe, if only for a little while.

Half an hour later, Jade heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards her bedroom door. Terrified, she hid under her duvet cover. Although she knew it would never protect her, she liked the warmth it gave off, it made her feel safe. After, what seemed like forever, her father finally opened her door and stepped inside glaring at her with drunken eyes. He moved towards her, not taking his eyes off her, and slapped her, hard on her cheek. For Jade, that moment seemed to go in slow motion.

After her father left the room, she curled up under the covers and cried. If she was still with Beck, she could of gone to his RV to stay with him. To be somewhere that was 100% safe. This was the time that she truly missed Beck, and the comfort he brought to her.

Soon, a very afraid Jade climbed out of bed and packed a few of her things. An hour later she was out of her house and making her way down the road towards Becks. Who cared if they had broken up. They were still friends, and friends help each other out. Well, Jade was in need of help, and Beck was a friend.

Moments later, after walking in the cold, night air, she reached Becks RV. No lights were on, so he must be asleep.

She didn't care though, so she banged on the door and waited for a response. Seconds passed when Beck opened the door, still half asleep. 'Jade?..its 1am..what are you doing here?'

Jade just ignored his questions, pushed past him and went to sit on the small orange couch in the corner. Once Beck was seated beside her, she burst into tears. This worried Beck. Jade, the tough, I-dont-care-what-anyone-thinks girl, was in his RV, crying her eyes out. Then he realised, her father is still hurting her.

'Jade, I'm sorry about what's happening to you, I know you'll probably ask, but you can stay here as long as you want okay.' He smiled, rubbing her back gently, trying to calm the weeping girl down.

They talked for hours that night. About everything, except their relationship. Beck thought about one thing throughout the night. If she liked Robbie, why didn't she go to him instead.

_**Chapter 4 coming soon**_


End file.
